Dowries and Devotion
by RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: The meeting of families and the making of first impressions weighs heavily on Evelyn when she can't control things to her liking. As for Cullen, he comes to realize that her intensity and passion comes from a place of deep devotion. Cullen x f!Trevelyan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Every word of this story is going to be shameless fluff. Shameless happy fluffy fluff. Fluffity fluff fluff fluff. You've been warned. I just couldn't get it out of my head so I figured, eh I'll just start writing and see what happens. Which, sad to say, is how pretty much all of my stories start. It's all in good fun anyway.

**Chapter 1**

_Honored Inquisitor/Dearest Sister,_

_First, I apologize for not responding sooner to your letter. Rest assured we were all of us very happy for you when we read the news of your betrothal. Father understands that the two of you are unable to travel at your leisure given your responsibilities. In fact he is impressed at your dedication to your duty and pleased you wrote to us about it before you decide to publically announce. He was especially impressed that the Commander took the time to personally write to ask for his blessing. The gesture was well received._

_Father was, however, concerned that he might be seen as late in presenting your dowry. He did not want it to seem as if you were not properly provided for simply because you had planned on entering the Chantry. Thus, nearly as soon as we read your letter, he made sure to arrange the expected offering. It is possible it will already have been delivered by the time you read this. We've sent a retinue to present it to the Commander's mother in keeping with Ferelden traditions. _

_I told him he should have simply sent it directly to Commander Cullen at Skyhold. As the man spent so much time in the Marches, I'm certain he would be aware that is typically how dowries are presented here. But you know how father likes to be appropriately formal, especially in situations such as these. You will please thank Lady Montilyet for providing us with the necessary information regarding the Commander's family during her recent visit with us to see that it arrived to the correct household. _

_The Ambassador also informed us that you should have a lull in your duties to the Inquisition soon and should be able to pay a visit home and introduce us officially to the Commander. We look forward to it._

_With love and congratulations, your brother, Warren T._

_..._

The letter fluttered out of Evelyn's trembling hand and landed softly on the floor.

_Shit._

She broke into a run. She ran down stairs, then up stairs taking them two at a time. She dodged three Lords, a Templar, and she practically hurdled poor Varric. She shouted what could possibly pass for an apology over her shoulder at him without allowing herself to slow down.

_Shit. Shit._

She burst outside, squinting at the sun, running in the direction of Cullen's office. Maybe they could stop it. Maybe they could mitigate this somehow. Cullen could send a letter to his family on Leliana's swiftest raven, or she could try to intercept the retinue from Ostwick on the road. She didn't know, but there had to be something, something!

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

She cursed the storm that delayed her brother's letter. She cursed her father's damnable propriety. She cursed fool noble customs and most of all she cursed herself for letting this happen.

She burst through Cullen's door only to see that he had his own letter in his hands. She froze. He was standing, the correspondence hanging limply from his fingertips. He had a strange bewildered expression on his face.

_Shit!_

He turned to address her. "I've just received the most..._interesting_ letter from my sister..."

Crestfallen, Evelyn let out a pained moan and dragged her feet over to the chair in the corner, collapsing down into it. She hung her head in her hands and offered a muffled, "I'm so sorry!"

His family must have received the dowry and even had time to write him about it. Of course they would write! They had to make sure their beloved son and brother knew what kind of poncy Marcher madness he had betrothed himself to. It wasn't enough she was marked with dark magic. It wasn't enough that she traipsed about Thedas killing things. No no no. Her father had to make sure her future husband's family well and truly hated her before they even met her.

Cullen walked over to her and tilted her head back up to look at him. He was smirking. "Cullen! This is nothing to make light of!" She pushed him away, somewhat ineffectually, and he outright laughed at her.

She stood and started pacing. "They received the dowry, didn't they?" Perhaps there was still a small sliver of hope that they hadn't.

"They did."

Perhaps not. "I'm so sorry..." She repeated.

"Why?" He still looked far too amused for Evelyn's liking. "Your father sent a dowry. It isn't unheard of, though it was certainly unnecessary."

"He sent it to your mother! He's never even met the poor woman! _I've_ never even met the poor woman! And now she has some crazy family she's never met delivering strange odds and ends to her doorstep in an effort to try and 'sell' their daughter to her son!"

She threw her arms up in the air and then she visibly deflated, barely holding herself upright. "This is so embarrassing. They're going to hate me. I need to fix this somehow."

Cullen came over to her and pulled her up to look at him. "They're not going to hate you. There's nothing to fix. No one is trying to 'sell' you. And I would hardly call it 'odds and ends'..." He shook his head and chuckled a bit at the last part.

"I blame Josephine for most of this!" She said sharply. "She told them where your family lives when she was visiting Ostwick. How does she even know where your family lives?" She was talking to herself now, more than to Cullen and she resumed pacing. "Leliana probably told her. That sneaky..."

"Evelyn, stop." Cullen caught her mid pace and grabbed her face. "There is no reason to be so worked up. I've never seen you like this, what's gotten into you?"

"Cullen, this is important! Obviously I was hoping to make a good impression on my own without my family getting in the way. You only ever get the one fleeting chance to make sure people think of you how you wish to be thought of; to make sure that 'word' that pops in their heads in association with you is a good one."

"What 'word'?" He asked confused.

"The 'word', Cullen! Maker! Have the ladies and I taught you nothing? You really should pay more attention when Leliana, Josephine and I discuss things that don't pertain to the army." She scolded him, but he just rolled his eyes. She waved away his skepticism. "Anyway, this is a perfect example. I want you to say the first word that comes into your head when you think of Leliana."

"Devious."

He barely needed to think on that one. Okay. "And Josephine?"

He looked up, taking a moment to consider. "Patient."

Hm. That's not what she would have said, but she supposed Cullen's disdain for her job dealing with the nobility all day would inspire an image of patience in his mind.

"And what about me?"

He smiled like a demon. "Mine."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You get my point. I don't want the word your family thinks of when they see me to be...I don't know...'spoiled', or... 'desperate'."

"Desperate? For what? You're really making no sense today."

"Desperate for a husband! It's no use talking to you about this, obviously. You're just making me feel worse, I think." She groaned, exasperated.

"Insane. There's a word for you. Because that's what this conversation is."

"Cullen!" Her tone was angry but her eyes pleaded with him. He softened a little.

"Evelyn, I saw you whip the Orlesian court into submission over the course of one evening." He folded his arms, almost looking like he disapproved of her actions that night, though really she knew he just disapproved of the Orlesian court in general. The poor man never did quite recover from being groped by strangers.

He continued. "My family poses a much lesser challenge I assure you. And anyway, considering how long it's been since I've seen them and the fact that I neglected to inform them of my continued existence after more than one potentially fatal disaster, I'm the one who should be concerned with making a good impression. By now I'm sure their word for me is 'lost'. If anything you're the girl responsible for getting their wayward son to return home."

She marveled at how a man so talented with strategy in war had no concept of it outside of a battlefield. "Cullen, you have no idea how much..._planning_ went on before we set foot in the winter palace. Good outcomes don't just see to themselves."

"Planning? Is that what they call it in Orlais? Because in Ferelden, we call it manipulation."

"Say whatever you like, but my skill at _planning_ things to our advantage is a large part of why the Inquisition still stands. _Planning_ isn't always a bad thing. Take Celine and Briala. Do you think they would have found their way back to each other after all that transpired between them without the little nudge I gave them?" She raised a self-satisfied eyebrow. She considered that one of her most impressive feats as Inquisitor thus far, dragon slaying aside, and really the dragons were mostly Bull's achievements anyway, so she never claimed those victories as her own.

Cullen narrowed his eyes at her. "So, you're saying it would have been better for my family if you had gotten the chance to manipulate them before your father stepped in?"

"Well it sounds awful when you say it like that! You know what I mean! I love you Cullen. I just want them to see that, and I want them to like me. I would call it putting my best foot forward."

He sighed in an irritatingly condescending way. "You can't control everything, least of all family. That being said, I assure you, they will find you perfectly acceptable as a future daughter-in-law."

_Acceptable_? That was hardly a 'word' she would choose to be associated with in any circumstance. How was she supposed to be satisfied with that? But she set it aside for the moment. There was no sense dwelling on what was already done. She sat back down and made no effort to hide her pout. "Fine." She said. "So how much am I worth anyway?"

Cullen opened his mouth but then he paused. She fought back a grin. Between her, Leliana and Josephine, he was becoming more and more wary of getting trapped by seemingly innocuous questions and careless answers.

After considering his response, he said, "Evelyn, don't be ridiculous. You're worth more to me than any worldly possession and I have no need of anything from Bann Trevelyan other than his daughter."

When she just smiled and said nothing, he seemed to relax. "So, I'll be returning everything to him when we visit. Fortunately, there was an Inquisition unit camped in South Reach when the delivery was made. Ser Barris was with them. My sister approached him and asked if they would take your dowry with them back to Skyhold. It should be on its way here as we speak."

She scoffed at his naive notion. "You can try to return it. You won't be successful. Trust me. Just tell me what it was, so I know exactly how embarrassed to be when I meet your family."

He relented, but she could tell he was reluctant and uncomfortable. "Five hundred gold, a pair of thoroughbred horses, and the deed to a large parcel of land in the Bannorn."

Evelyn frowned. "That land was part of my mother's dowry. Her mother was from Ferelden. My father hasn't known what to do with it for years. I see now he's trying to foist it off onto you. You should ask for more. There's a small villa in Orlais my brother's been after..."

Cullen's mouth hung open. "Now you're trying to manipulate a better dowry for yourself? Are you mad?"

"Not for me love," She purred, getting some satisfaction in making him as flustered as she was about the situation. "...for you."

"Maker's breath, Evelyn! There will be no dowry. We will meet with your family and return it. And then we'll meet with my family and you'll see you acted a fool for nothing. Now, shocking though it may seem, there is _actual_ work to be done, that doesn't involve trying to bend people to your will, surreptitiously or otherwise." He started ushering her out the door.

"Stubborn." She pointed at him.

"Ha! That's the pot calling the kettle. Now out!" He shut the door in her face.

"Mean!" She shouted at the closed door, and she swore she heard him laughing at her from inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Cullen stood outside the stables checking their packs for the journey to Ostwick. He was already slightly put out and they hadn't even left yet. His usual favored mount wouldn't suit for this trip, much to his annoyance. He was forced to pick the most demure and, consequently, the slowest horse the stables held.

As usual when they traveled together, Evelyn would be riding seated right behind him, probably holding him so fiercely he'd have bruises around his waist when they arrived. He had tried mightily to rid her of her fear of horses, to no avail. She had yet to even sit on one by herself and it had taken him a simply unbelievable amount of effort just to get her astride with him controlling the beast.

When she travelled without him, she walked or she found some other animal to ride, hence the growing and increasingly bizarre menagerie that Dennet was trying his best to manage.

He didn't know how the others put up with it, logging as many miles as they did together. When asked, she would never say why exactly the daughter of a family known for breeding horses was terrified of them. He was terribly curious though. Perhaps he could ask one of her brothers about it.

Finishing his check for the third time, Cullen looked up at the keep and let out a frustrated grunt. Evelyn was apparently still organizing herself for their departure and he was getting tired of waiting. He was considering going back up to his office to take care of a few odds and ends that had been collecting dust on his desk when he turned to see Varric approaching. The dwarf had business in Kirkwall and would be traveling with them for part of the way.

"Curly."

"Varric."

They greeted each other.

Varric nodded his head towards Evelyn's tower. "She ready yet?" He asked.

"Of course not." Cullen made no attempt to hide his frustration with being kept waiting.

"Well if I were you, I'd start getting used to it. Waiting around for women to get their shit together is an under-appreciated art form. Back in Kirkwall, Broody was a master at it. On a job or after a fight, that elf could stand for _hours, _silent, and...you know...brooding, while Hawke picked the pocket of every corpse and pilfered her way through every nook and cranny of that city. And he's done it for _years_. Now that's love. Our girl here is just taking her time packing for a little trip and you're already hot under the collar about it."

Cullen raised an eyebrow at Varric's observation. Did the dwarf think him too impatient? He recalled his previous conversation with Evelyn after they had received their respective letters from home.

"Varric, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Curly."

"When you think of me, what's the first word that comes to you?"

Varric eyed him suspiciously.

"Humor me." Cullen prodded. "It's in regards to an argument I was having with Evelyn."

"Whatever it's about, I'm on her side. When are you going to learn to stop digging these holes for yourself?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine." Varric huffed and shifted his weight nervously, clearly stalling. "Uh...I guess..."

"Prig." Both men looked towards the new participant in the conversation to see Sera who was strolling by and had clearly been eavesdropping. "Don't know how she swallows it really." She stuck her tongue out and squinted her eyes shut. "Well, don't wanna know how she swallows it, 'cuz yuk. But, yeah, Ser Commander Poncy Priggy Pants." She stopped and looked up at the sky as if considering her statement. "S'pose that's five words, eh, but if the jackboot fits..." And she kept walking.

Cullen let out a disgusted grunting sound. He couldn't_ stand_ that woman. He turned back to Varric who had the oddest look of...guilt on his face.

"Wait..." He said slowly, not quite believing it. "You actually agree with her, don't you?" Cullen was incredulous.

Varric held his hands up in defense. "Now, now Curly, I didn't say that. In fact, I didn't say anything at all. And I'm not going to say anything until our fearless leader gets Her Worshipful Ass down here and tells me what I'm supposed to say. Then I'll let you know."

"Coward." Cullen folded his arms.

"Damn straight." was the only reply he got to his obvious goad.

It was then that Evelyn finally decided to grace them with her presence. She offered a bright smile. Cullen couldn't help shrugging off his annoyance and smiling back at her. His smile withered when he noticed her arms laden with bags.

"What is all that?" He questioned. "I brought your things down earlier. Everything is already stowed."

"Just a few gifts. For my family. And yours. Couldn't remember where I'd stashed half of them."

Cullen just sighed. He couldn't fault her generous nature. Even before they had become intimate, she would always return from her travels with gifts for him. They were mostly funny little trinkets she'd picked up here and there. When she returned from the Exalted Plains she had brought him a carving of a halla, from Redcliffe it was a finely wrought boot knife, and from one of her trips to Val Royeaux she returned with a scandalous..._toy_ that he was convinced she must have sent Dorian into the shop to purchase for her if her furious blushing upon presenting it to him was any indication.

And it wasn't only him, she brought back things for all of her friends here, never anything elaborate but, enough to make the recipient smile. He had asked her about it once and she said she had never had the opportunity to travel much, so now that she did she wanted to share the experiences with those she cared about.

He took the bags from her. She fretted as he found places for them. "I hope your family likes their gifts. It's not as if I had advice on what to get them." Her words took on an accusatory bite and were clearly directed at him. "Anyway, we can always pick up a few things while we're in Ostwick..." She sounded like she had wanted to continue on that topic until she noticed their mount. Her eyes widened slowly in fearful indignation. "You said I could take a hart!" She shouted.

"I said nothing of the sort." He corrected her. "_You_ said you wanted to take a hart and _I_ ignored you. Those animals are ridiculous and totally impractical. When you swing a weapon while mounted you should be hitting an enemy, not _antlers_. You can ride with me on a proper horse like we've done before. You need the exposure if you're ever going to get on one yourself."

She was about to offer a retort when Varric interrupted.

"Is this the argument you were talking about Curly? Because if it was, just let her take a damn hart or she'll bitch the entire time. That or she'll find a way to make us walk and I'm _not_ walking." The dwarf glared up at both of them.

Evelyn's frown subsided, curious about Varric's question. "What argument?"

Cullen answered for him. "I asked Varric what 'word' came mind about me." And then he grumbled a little. "Sera called me a 'prig'."

"Ha ha ha!" She laughed lightly, the sound echoing like Chantry bells in the courtyard. "And what did you say Varric?"

"I said I'd check with you first."

She pointed to Varric with a wink and said, "Loyal."

Cullen just ignored them as they exchanged amused looks. "May we please leave now?" He asked impatiently. He supposed impatient might be an appropriate word for him after all.

In the end, Evelyn allowed him to bully her into taking the horse. He took her acquiescence as a sign he was making headway against her fears. If she had truly wanted to take a different animal, he knew she would have done so, no matter what he had to say. At least he hoped she would have, because the last thing he needed was for her to go along with his wishes only to find some way to retaliate later on, just as Varric had implied she might.

As is was, she had hardly spoken to him since they set out. He couldn't decide if she was holding a grudge about the horse or if fear kept her lips sealed. True to form, she clung to him from behind, her knuckles white where she was holding on.

He would welcome any excuse to have her close to him, but he was starting to feel badly about making her uncomfortable. She was already worked up about meeting their respective families. He still considered that uncharacteristically strange for a woman who so easily maneuvered in all kinds of company in every type of social situation with grace. Vivienne even approved of Evelyn's people skills and that woman could find a way to politely berate even the Empress.

They decided to stop over at one of the Inquisition camps part way thorough their journey. This way they could be contacted if anything important needed to be addressed and Cullen could inspect the troops outfitted there.

Despite being off the horse and able to rest, Evelyn still seemed troubled, and possibly still ignoring him. He hadn't seen much of her at all that day actually. He had caught a glimpse of her venturing into the woods with a bow of all things. He didn't even know she could shoot. And then later he saw her puttering around camp, looking like she was mumbling things under her breath while she worked at something.

When evening came, he found Varric sitting by a fire eating. He realized he hadn't eaten all day so, not seeing Evelyn about, he joined Varric. The dwarf handed him a steaming bowl of food when he sat down. It smelled wonderful and tasted even better.

"This is...really good?" He was phrasing a question, because he wasn't aware this small camp had arranged such a good cook. And good food was something soldiers tended to talk about almost as much as their weapons.

"I know." Varric replied, though he didn't sound happy about it. "I'm really starting to worry about her. Did your family already say they didn't like her or something?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Obviously Cullen was also worried that Evelyn wasn't as talkative as usual, but he failed to see how that had anything to do with the food they were eating.

Varric looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wait. Really? Well, I suppose you might not know. She tends to be calmer when you're around." He gestured at the food. "When she's worries, she cooks."

Varric clearly saw his confusion. He just shook his head. "Don't ask me Curly. We decided a long time ago not to question. It gets us a good a meal more often than not when we're on the road. When all her shit is sorted we don't eat nearly this good. I'm a bit worried tonight though. It's particularly bad when she does her own hunting. So, is it your family or not?"

Cullen didn't know what to say. He really never saw Evelyn as having many idiosyncrasies. Well, aside from the equinophobia. "I'll admit she was worried about making a good impression with my family but I assured her that her concerns were unfounded. They're quite taken with her on reputation alone, truth be told."

"How have you survived this long around our womenfolk, Curly?" Varric somehow managed to look down on him from a physically lower position. "Never tell a woman she shouldn't worry. She won't believe you and she'll worry more. And then she'll blame you for making her worry." He turned back to his food, mumbling, "Honestly, how hasn't Nightingale eaten you alive by now?"

Cullen thought on Varric's revelations as he finished eating. He remembered joking to Evelyn that his word for her was 'Mine.' But was it really a joke? Did he only think of her in the context of himself? He wondered what word he would seriously have chosen for her. 'Beautiful' came to mind first, and not just for its superficial meaning. She was lovely, of course, but she was truly kind and he knew all of her apparent scheming was to try and force outcomes that helped effect change for the better, outcomes that helped people. Even the fact that she preferred to maneuver in the shadows was because she always hoped to do as little collateral damage as possible in any situation.

Following along that line of thinking he supposed 'dedicated' would also apply. And to continue, 'determined', 'strong-willed', 'conscientious', 'caring', all came to mind easily as well. But was that the problem? These words were all too easy. It was clear he had yet to learn quite a bit about the woman he'd committed himself to. Was there some deeper thing he was still missing? There was no time like the present to find out. And getting to know her family and seeing her with his would offer him the opportunity to learn more.

He smiled to himself as he made his way to their tent to retire. It was just like her to keep him wondering. Or perhaps he should say keep him wanting. Because if he was going to really make her his, he wanted every part of her.

Random words were still floating in his head when he stepped into their tent. Intriguing? Beguiling? Passionate? She was in the middle of undressing and she looked up at him with a shy smile as he entered.

'Tempting' pushed its way to the front of his thoughts, but he brushed it aside for the moment. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

She came up to him and started helping him out of his armor. "Mm. It helps me think." She said matter-of-factly.

"How did you learn such a thing?"

"I used to hide from my brothers in the kitchens a lot. After a while, I decided to make good use of the time I spent there. Plus there were these cookies my father liked that I learned how to make him for when I wanted something."

That was his Evelyn. Always looking for an angle.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked, the higher pitch of the question suggested she was hopeful but didn't want to appear so.

"It was wonderful. I'm quite jealous, frankly. All this time and I only find out now you've been wasting these skills on the likes of Varric and Dorian out in the field?"

"I'll have you know that Varric and Dorian are connoisseurs who appreciate my efforts immensely. In fact, I'm not entirely certain that lot doesn't try to stir up trouble behind my back to give me something to stew over while I make them stew."

Then she looked up at him with a sly glint in her eyes. "And you've already had my cooking on more than one occasion, you just didn't know it."

Cullen thought back and suddenly it seemed so obvious. He had gone through more than one difficult period where he just couldn't stomach anything because of nausea and more than once after abstaining for longer than he probably should have, he would come back to his office to find food waiting for him. At the time he assumed Cassandra had given orders to have food brought to him, knowing his situation. But now, looking back, it had Evelyn's touch all over it; careful choices that wouldn't make him sick and always accompanied by a ginger draught, like she had given him the night he admitted his lyrium struggles to her.

They slipped into their bedroll together and she curled up against him. "Am I forgiven for the horse?" He ventured a guess.

"No. But I'm saving that for another time."

He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but at least it spared him her ire for now. "Varric said I shouldn't have told you not to worry."

She laughed. "He's right. Paradoxical, isn't it?"

"Truly, Evelyn, twisted logic aside, you have nothing to worry about with my family."

"It's not just that. I'm worried about your liking my family as well."

Cullen sighed. He really just wanted to make love to her and go to sleep. He very seriously considered ending the conversation here and now before he 'dug himself deeper' as Varric would say. But he supposed it begged at least asking. "Why ever would you worry about what I thought of your family? It should be me that's concerned about being accepted." They had only had the one conversation about whether his lack of a title was of any concern for her. Considering the Bann had just sent him a fortune in dowry gifts he could assume her father had no objections to their marriage, but still, things could change upon meeting.

Thinking about it put a strange tingle of trepidation in his gut. Maybe he should be the one who was worried?

"Oh, Cullen." Her tone was almost an admonishment. "You'll see when you meet them. I love them, but they may make you see me differently."

He couldn't imagine what she meant, but she didn't exactly sound ominous; more resigned maybe. When her fingers started tracing circles along his abdomen, he decided to leave all of these worries for the morning and do what he wanted to do in the first place. Evelyn seemed to silently agree, climbing on top of him, and then when they were both sated, falling asleep beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As they passed into Ostwick, Cullen noted that Evelyn continue to have a resigned sort of air about her as she had the other night in bed. He felt this was much improved over talking to herself and pacing, though he couldn't bring himself to be truly upset at her brooding because the food that resulted from it was really fantastic. He'd even admitted to Varric, before the dwarf left them to take the road to Kirkwall, that he really didn't blame her companions for causing trouble behind her back just so they would get fed.

She had been mostly quiet, riding behind him, but as they moved along through the familiar places of her childhood, she started to open up again, pointing out a few sights and sharing little stories of her family and her past. He was grateful she was acting more like herself and he was also grateful that her grip on him relaxed slightly when she spoke.

"So, are you sure you remember who everyone is?" She asked him for possibly the fifth time.

"I am, but you're going to tell me again anyway, so please continue." He made the comment sound sarcastic, but he didn't really mind. Each time she ran through the extensive list that was her family, he learned something new about them. Knowledge was power, after all. He preferred going into any potential battle with as much knowledge as possible.

She started at the top.

"Warren is the oldest and there's Gavin after him. Horrible suck-ups, those two. Always did everything they were supposed to. Father's favorites." Cullen could sense her making a face behind him. Even though he couldn't see it, he heard it in her voice.

"Liam and Reid are the twins, obviously. Don't worry if you can't tell them apart, it's near impossible. They shared the bed of more than one unsuspecting girl until their reputation got the better of them. Liam would charm them out of their smalls one night and then Reid would show up the next, or vice versa, the two of them pretending to be one person. Can't find wives now. It's sad really, they're such good men, and they'd make wonderful husbands. They just need to find women with a sense of humor is all. I should ask Josephine if she knows of anyone..."

He rolled his eyes at her matchmaking. Despite the fact that he was facing forward, she must have known he did it because she pinched him, without letting go of him of course, before she continued.

"Speaking of wives, Warren's is very nice. Quite boring, but a perfect Lady. They're well suited. She's taken over most of the running of the household which my father is grateful for. Good old Warren has kept her pregnant or nursing a babe going on near a decade now. I think she's with their...seventh, maybe? Frankly, I started losing track of his brood after the fourth.

"Now, Gavin's wife I can't stand. She's as pretty as they come but the woman is dumber than a nug. And I hesitate to use that comparison because it's unfair to the nug. She's the only heir to a ridiculously huge fortune and an estate to go with it. Her father just wanted to find someone reliable to marry her off to so she and her holdings would be looked after. Maker knows, she's too spectacularly stupid to do it herself. Gavin even gets the man's title when he passes. It's a good deal for a second son I suppose, no matter how empty headed the chit is. They have twin girls, both beautiful idiots like their mother. Poor Gavin's going to have to set aside most of that fortune for their dowries just to get rid of them."

Cullen almost laughed at her catty remarks. He rarely got to see her be so unreservedly honest about people. Everyone they dealt with in the course of their duties who wasn't labeled an enemy that is, had to be handled with a little more decorum and a lot more ass kissing. It appeared her family was not afforded said ass kissing.

Evelyn continued chatting on and on, more happily animated than he had seen her since they left Skyhold. Whatever had her so on edge about him meeting her family seemed to at least be pushed to the side as she was talking about them with obvious affection, despite the small bits of negative commentary.

When they arrived, the gates to the Trevelyan manor were already open for them. They were greeted warmly right away by several servants. Evelyn called everyone by name and warm embraces were exchanged in celebration of her homecoming. Cullen stood apart at a respectful distance, handing over their horse and their things to be tended to. Evelyn introduced him to an older gentleman who she said was her father's steward. She asked after her younger brothers first and they were directed to the stable yard. The steward offered to go into the house to inform her father of their arrival.

She took him by the arm and rested her head against his shoulder. She seemed genuinely happy to be home, but the aura of quiet resignation still hadn't left her. They strolled slowly through paths and gardens, with Evelyn pointing out a few spots and alcoves she enjoyed playing or hiding in in her youth as they went.

After hearing her talk about her father and brothers, Cullen had drawn a picture of what to expect in his head. When they started crossing the yard and he spotted two identical young men sparring, he realized he was quite unprepared for the reality, at least as far as appearances were concerned. At first he thought his eyes were fooling him from a distance, but as they moved closer it became abundantly clear. Evelyn's youngest brothers were giants.

Cullen rarely had the experience of looking up to people as he was quite tall himself, but the two Trevelyans before them were both of a height and breadth to rival The Iron Bull. And they looked nothing like Evelyn. Her green eyes, dark hair and pale skin weren't mirrored at all in these two. They each had a mass of red curly hair, ruddy skin dotted with freckles and pale blue eyes.

As he worked on processing the fact that the two men who would certainly tower over him were nearly a decade younger than him, one of them noticed their approach and called out to Evelyn.

"Evie!" He shouted. It was, of course, impossible for Cullen to tell which one he was until Evelyn replied.

"Reid!" She answered back and in seconds her youngest brother was sweeping her up into his huge arms. He lifted her over his shoulders and spun her around until she starting laughing and hitting him impotently. She staggered dizzily when he put her down, only to have the other twin, presumably Liam, come over and pick her up to do the same. Her very average, slender form was dwarfed by them.

When they finished their brotherly attack, she turned back to Cullen a little breathless. She introduced him. "This is Commander Cullen Rutherford," she said sweetly and smiled. Then she narrowed her eyes and added with a frightening edge, "Be _nice_ to him you two...or you won't like what happens."

"Threats already, Evie?" One of them said. Cullen had already lost track of who was who. "You only just arrived." The other one commented as if finishing his brother's sentence. Then they said in unison, "Nice to meet you, Commander." And they saluted him before they each extended their hand.

There was only time for a brief hello and a handshake, however, because their attention was soon drawn to the approach of three other gentlemen.

The jovial smiles on the twins' faces were wiped away, as was Evelyn's. Reid, at least Cullen guessed it was Reid, whispered with a mocking sort of menace, "The Elders approach everyone! Be serious now children!"

He heard Evelyn giggle under her breath and then he watched the three siblings fall into line. An actual line. They stood at military attention with one of the twins on either side of Evelyn. Cullen started to wonder if he should join them but before he had time to, the "Elders" were upon them. They were three more red-headed giants. Two of them looked not much older than Cullen and the third was obviously their father. All three of them wore a similar serious countenance.

Cullen suddenly felt surrounded and outnumbered. He quickly tried to remind himself that he was only just meeting these people and they were family, or at least they were about to be, not enemies. And what did he care what they thought of him? Evelyn loved him and that was all that mattered..._wasn't it_? Cullen was starting to feel quite warm as he continued to tell himself there was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all to worry about in the presence of five entitled noble born men that each stood a head taller and each outweighed him by, conservatively, two stone. Nothing at all to worry about as he stood next to his future-but-not-yet-wife, their sister and daughter, who he'd happily been _fucking_ for months.

He wanted to vomit.

Evelyn stepped forward out of the younger Trevelyan ranks. "Father, it's so good to see you. It's my pleasure to introduce the Commander of the Inquisition forces, Cullen Rutherford."

She gestured at him and he was ready with a short bow and an appropriately formal greeting, swallowing back bile as he did it. "My Lord, it's an honor..." But that was as far as he got because Bann Trevelyan grabbed his hand to shake it vigorously, clasping his arm while he did it.

"The honor is ours, Commander." The older man addressed him, still looking serious, but sounding quite sincere. "We're pleased to have you here." He proceeded to take charge of introductions, one arm now thrown across Cullen's shoulders. "This is my eldest, Warren and my second Gavin." And then he frowned disapprovingly in the twin's direction. "And I see you've met Liam and Reid."

"Ah...yes Sir..." Cullen looked at Evelyn a little taken aback by the warm and exceedingly respectful reception, when his thoughts had so easily gotten away from him in quite another direction.

"I introduced them, Father." She said demurely, but having never seen her act demure, at least outside of their bedroom, he couldn't really be sure. Damn. He shouldn't have thought of her acting demurely in their bedroom. He started sweating.

"Good." The Bann acknowledged. "Now, I'm sure you must be tired from your journey, Commander. Come inside and we can sit and have a drink before dinner. We want to hear as much as you can tell us about the Inquisition's progress and how your army fairs."

Cullen was almost ready to correct that statement by saying it was actually Evelyn's army, but the Bann turned to her before he could speak and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. If it hadn't come from her father, it would have seemed wildly condescending and nothing remotely like something his Evelyn would ever allow normally.

"It's good to have you home, my dear. You'll want to go inside as well to freshen up, I'm sure." Her father spoke to her softly but then he yelled at the twins. "You two. Come with us. You could learn something from the Commander if you'd listen for a change."

Cullen was confused. If the Bann wanted to hear about Inquisition business, then Evelyn should be joining them but she made no move to follow. He hesitated, not wanting to over-step. "My Lord, if you wish to hear about the work we're doing, then the Inquisitor..."

"Come along, Commander!" The Bann shouted back at him. Cullen looked to Evelyn and she just winked at him, smiling, and then shooed him with her hand, silently instructing him to follow the men.

So he followed them, leaving the head of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste alone in the yard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Cullen spent the better part of the afternoon discussing the war with Evelyn's family. Her father and brothers were insightful and he welcomed the opportunity to discuss the things he was at liberty to discuss with prudent and military-minded men. Even the younger twins, though less vocal in deference to their 'Elders', seemed to have a good grasp of strategy.

At Skyhold, he often felt surrounded by women in the war room. Well, always, actually. Not that he minded usually, but he had to admit something about strong women like Evelyn, Josephine and Leliana in that setting, especially Leliana, made him feel like he was a teenager back in Templar training with the Knight-Lieutenant scrutinizing his every move.

In stark contrast, the Trevelyans were considerate and respectful and treated him every bit like an honored guest. He had yet to even face any awkward questions or protective threats in regards to his relationship with Evelyn. The only thing that made him the least bit uncomfortable was Evelyn's absence. He wondered more than once what in the world she was doing and why she hadn't shown up to tell her family herself about their work. But nor had they asked after her. He fully intended on having her explain later.

He was led to a guest room shortly before dinner by the twins. As soon as they left their father's study, they both clapped him on the back.

"Good job, Rutherford." One of them said.

"Father likes you." The other added.

"You should ask for more in Evie's dowry." They both said together.

Cullen couldn't help but let out a small burst of laughter. "That's exactly what she said."

"Told you to get the Orlesian villa, didn't she?"

"She's been fighting Gavin over that."

Cullen just smiled.

When they arrived at his room, they gave him two instructions. "Wait here and Evie will collect you for dinner," and then, with a wink, "You should leave your window unlocked...for later." They didn't give him a chance to question as they quickly left.

He went through his things that had been brought up to his room for him, intending to change out of his armor. He noticed someone had re-packed the bag with his civilian clothes, since nothing in it was what he had originally placed there. The redistribution of his wardrobe stunk of Josephine, but he couldn't entirely rule out her typical partners in crime. One of which was now in his room.

Ever prompt, Evelyn appeared at the appointed time. She didn't knock. She just slipped in silently, as was her way, and snuck up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. He still startled a little, despite now being accustomed to her coming upon him undetected, but he was getting better at avoiding jumping out of his skin and drawing his weapon.

"Ready for dinner, Love?" She murmured against the back of his neck, her lips brushing just beneath his hairline. He shivered inside with want. He turned around in her embrace and looked down at her. He hadn't seen her look this beautiful since the Winter Palace. Her hair was braided with flowers and she wore a dress of emerald green, the same shade as her eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her and she pushed herself up on her toes to meet him. It was a long and lingering kiss that threatened to turn into more, despite the completely inappropriate time and place, so he pulled away first, not wanting to lose any capital he had earned with her family thus far.

She smiled wistfully at his reserve, but didn't comment. "I'm glad you approve." She said coyly and brought her hand up to touch at the flowers in her hair. It was then that he noticed the delicate glove she wore on the hand that held the mark. She saw his questioning look and responded. "I'd rather my family see me the way they always have. They don't need to see this." She said it almost sadly.

If Cullen understood anything, he understood that. There were some things that family didn't need to know.

He changed the subject. "Where were you all afternoon? I'm sure your father would have appreciated hearing about the Inquisition's business from its leader."

"I'm very sure you're wrong, love. As I said, my family sees me the way they see me. And that is not as the leader of the Inquisition or the Herald of Andraste."

Cullen couldn't help but feel as if she was being deliberately abstruse. He supposed he could appreciate that a youngest daughter might be doted upon and sheltered by a widower father and four older brothers, but daughters grew to be young women and Evelyn in particular was as accomplished as they came. She had made a name for herself apart from the one she was born with. Any family should be proud of that.

Before he could question her further, she took his arm and led him from the room. On their way to join the rest of her family she commented idly, "After dinner, my father will likely want to speak with you privately." She looked up at him with obvious condescension. "Feel free to try and return the dowry."

He replied brusquely to her challenge. "Thank you. I will."

"Good luck with that, Commander." She said out of the corner of her mouth as they entered the dining chamber.

Dinner was a sedate affair. Cullen met Evelyn's sisters-in-law and her description of them turned out to be quite accurate. Warren's wife was every bit the proper lady of the manor and heavily pregnant as well. Gavin's wife was possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. And also the most dull-witted. Every time she said something inane, Evelyn would snort and roll her eyes, leaving Cullen and the twins trying to hold in laughter and Gavin and her father shooting her stern looks across the table.

When the meal was finished they retired to a sitting room. Cullen was ushered to a chair by the fire next to the Bann. Evelyn handed them each a drink when they were settled and he smiled at her little gesture of domesticity. She sat with the ladies and engaged them in light conversation, while her father and brothers talked to Cullen about the current affairs in Ostwick.

Evelyn eventually tired of speaking with the women so she started strumming at a lute that had been sitting in a corner of the room and singing softly. Cullen took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. It was peaceful. Reserved in a way his loud and animated family wasn't. He quite liked it, actually. He could get used to having quiet evenings with easy conversation and Evelyn's soothing singing in the background.

But when he looked to Evelyn and saw her wearing a generally disinterested expression, he couldn't help but think that she found the whole thing boring. Especially, he imagined, since this was how she had grown up, this held no novelty for her. He wondered with amusement if she would feel the opposite and think his family preferable to hers. He supposed they would find out soon enough.

Cullen thought of another word for her, and for himself, when he realized that her 'intrepid' spirit and his 'vigilant' nature balanced each other well.

True to Evelyn's prediction, at the end of the evening her older brothers excused themselves leading their wives away and, the Bann requested to speak with Cullen alone. Evelyn gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before she departed along with the twins. The young men each shook his hand before they left, leaning in to whisper in two parts,

"Don't forget..."

"...the villa..."

Cullen stifled a smirk and noticed the Bann rising from his chair. He started to stand as well, but was gestured back down as Evelyn's father moved to get them each another drink. After the older man settled into his chair again, he stared into the fire for a long time with a pained but resolute expression on his face. He then threw back the entire contents of his glass and turned to Cullen.

"Commander, there is something I must tell you. And I would ask that you please let me finish before interjecting."

"Of course, sir." Cullen responded stiffly. He steeled himself, wondering if this was the time objections would be raised about him marrying Evelyn. Even as he went through the list of counter-arguments in his head that he had prepared for just this situation, he couldn't help but respect that her father had treated him with polite dignity to this point even if he was now going to disapprove of their union.

"Evelyn is not my natural-born daughter."

It was Cullen's turn to down his drink in one go. "Sir?" was the only word he could manage at such a strange and sudden statement.

With a deep sigh, the Bann sat back in his chair and started to relate the story of Evelyn's circumstances.

He spoke facing the fire with an even and measured tone that concealed any emotion connected to the things he was saying. "My younger brother was a Templar. Our family has been devout patrons of the Chantry for generations. As such, it is typical for the youngest to enter into service. He wasn't forced. He considered it an honor to serve, as did we all...as do we still..."

The last words sounded strained. Cullen sympathized. It mirrored some of the sentiments he held regarding his own desire to serve. The heraldry of the Order was more representative than people knew. Service was a double-edged sword. But he would never have guessed at how deeply it had cut into this family until the Bann continued his soliloquy.

"Upon taking his vows he took up an appointment at the Ostwick circle. He became..._involved_ with one of his charges. He and this mage were young and, in retrospect, unprepared for the realities of their world. He got her with child."

He paused then, observing Cullen, and watching the pieces fall into place in the Commander's head.

"They were in love. As much as youthful ignorance will allow." The Bann shook his head sadly then looked Cullen in the eyes. "Evelyn was born in the circle. In what can only be described as a fit of ill-advised lunacy, my brother stole his child away and helped her mother to escape. They were caught, of course, but the mage resisted and..." The man's voice caught in his throat and he seemed unable to continue.

Despite his promise to remain silent, Cullen quietly finished the sentence for him. "She turned." He said, with a cold lack of inflection.

"Yes. The Templars had to kill her. In deference to our family, my brother's only punishment was to be expelled from the Order. Little did I know at the time, it was as good as a death sentence. He showed up on my doorstep, half-delirious with lyrium withdrawal, begging me to take his child as my own. The Chantry allowed the adoption with the provision that we dedicate her into service when she came of age and she be watched closely until then to assure she wasn't going to inherit her mother's magic. Thank the Maker, she did not. There has never been a mage in the Trevelyan line, and if she had manifested magic there might have been...questions."

Apparently Evelyn had not shared the knowledge of the Trevelyan's distant relationship with House Pavus of Tevinter. Cullen wasn't about to disavow the Bann of his assumptions now, however, so he let the man continue.

"The twins were a year old at the time and had only just been weaned. It was a simple thing for my late wife and me to claim her as ours and conceal the truth of her birth. It was what my brother wanted. Once he saw his child safe, however, he was not long for this world. Before that, I had no idea the cost of service..."

Cullen knew all too well where this story was headed. He continued to listen passively and with a desolate feeling of inevitability.

"I begged him to let us acquire a source of lyrium for him, but he refused. I shouldn't have listened to him. One morning we found he had hung himself in his room. By rights I should have sent the twins to the Order. But after my brother...I wouldn't...I couldn't. As it was, I had to give Evelyn up to the Chantry that had seen both her parents dead." Cullen could tell the emotions the man had been trying to contain were threatening to break free. Another long bit of time passed. Eventually, the Bann rose to pour himself another drink. When he sat back down again, he seemed to have gathered back some degree of stoicism.

"I've tried to protect her as much as I could from the past. She's lived a sheltered life, Commander. She has no knowledge of any of this, partly out of respect for my brother's wishes and partly because I would not see her tainted or judged by the mistakes of others. That being said, however, you being a man of honor, and a Templar, I felt you needed to know the truth...even if it does turn you away from her."

Cullen couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was obvious that this man loved Evelyn like a daughter, but it was also obvious that somehow part of him still only thought of her as some mage's unfortunate bastard and an object of pity. Did her father think he would turn tail and abandon her because of her parentage, or because he thought Cullen still bound to the Order?

The Bann was silent, so Cullen asked, determined to make himself known in terms of both his intentions and his perceptions. "May I respond now, My Lord?"

"Please, Commander." Her father replied, sounding resigned.

"My Lord, I am uncertain how much Evelyn has told you, but I am no longer a Templar. I have no lasting ties to the Order." And then he added with not a small amount of pride, "Not even lyrium."

If he hadn't before, Cullen certainly now had the Bann's attention.

"I resigned my commission when I joined the Inquisition and it was also then that I stopped taking lyrium."

"But how...?

Cullen let the Bann's question hang in the air for a moment, so he was sure the impact of what he was about to say would be felt. "It wasn't easy." He started, then swallowing hard and closing his eyes against the continued reality of his struggle he added, "It still isn't. But if not for Evelyn, I might have chosen the same end as your brother." He exhaled deeply and stated resolutely, "She is my salvation, My Lord, and so much more, not the least of which is my every hope for the future. And I pray you understand that she is the embodiment of hope for many in this war. So, I have no intention of 'turning away from her'."

A complicated expression slowly spread across Bann Trevelyan's face. Relief, respect, pride, Cullen wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he had made himself clear when the man stood and shook his hand.

They shared another drink before they both retired. They toasted to Evelyn and to the future.

Unpleasantness now put aside, Cullen felt it might be a good time to bring up the return of the dowry. He started, "Sir, regarding the dowry you had sent to my family, I wish to discuss its retu..." But he was unable to finish. The Bann held up his hand to silence him and turned away to walk over to a small desk in the corner. He pulled a piece of sealed parchment from it, handed it to Cullen and then walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Commander. And may the Maker keep you." He said with a smile as he left.

Cullen watched him go then opened the parchment. It was the deed to a Villa in Orlais.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Cullen walked slowly back to his room alone. He entered it to the sound of tinkering at the window. He drew the curtain to find Evelyn perched precariously on the ledge trying to pick the lock. She looked up at him, a lockpick clenched between her teeth, a guilty expression on her face.

He quickly turned the lock and pulled open the window, hauling Evelyn inside. "Maker's Breath! What are you doing? We're on the third floor, Evelyn! What is _wrong_ with you?" He had her by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her.

She simply smiled her infuriatingly easy smile. "I know. I swear the twins put you up here just so I would have to climb. You could have remembered to unlock the window for me though, or didn't they remind you? They were probably hoping I'd fall to my death so they'd have a good laugh in the morning. Think of it, the dauntless Inquisitor, slayer of dragons and giants, falling to her death while trying to sneak into her lover's bedroom? There's a story for Varric."

Cullen sighed and rubbed at his temples. He walked over to stoke the fire before he sat down heavily in a large armchair. "Isn't it a little late in the day for reckless stupidity _and_ sarcasm?" He tried to ignore it when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Couldn't you have simply come to the door?"

"Not if I wasn't planning on leaving before morning." She offered a saucy wink before she came over to him and knelt on the floor between his legs. She rested her elbows on his thighs and her chin in her hands, looking up at him. She studied him for a moment before she asked what had clearly been weighing on her mind. "Did you have an enlightening conversation with my father?"

"You've known all along haven't you?" He asked. Not for a moment had he believed she hadn't known, despite what her father had said.

"Of course I've known, love." She grew serious and sat back on her heels, her gaze moving to the fire. "But I don't want my father to think his efforts to keep me safe from rumor and scandal have been in vain. He's only done what he thought was right."

"Why didn't you say something sooner? Did you actually think it would matter to me? I was shocked when your father implied he thought I would change my mind about marrying you."

She rested her head on his knee and she was silent for so long he wondered whether she was going to answer at all. Eventually her words came.

"I know you don't care about titles and such. It never mattered much to me either, obviously, and I was never meant to marry or inherit anything anyway. I was meant to live out my days in service to the Chantry. Finding you was an unexpected blessing."

Heat rose in Cullen's chest, warming him at the statement. It was a sentiment he shared.

"It's just that..." She paused again, but Cullen urged her on this time. He gently smoothed down her hair and whispered, "You know you can tell me anything."

The encouragement seemed to help because she continued. "It's just that...I don't like to think of myself as a..._mistake_."

Cullen's breath was taken from him. He tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "How could you possibly think that? Maker's breath, woman, of all the 'words' to use for yourself, I couldn't imagine one less fitting." Cullen stopped and bit his tongue. He hadn't meant for that to come out sounding so angry, but he suddenly _was_ angry. He was angry at her for believing such nonsense, and angry at her father for letting it fester by hiding it in the shadows and not speaking of it. He was angry at the world that put restrictions on who was able to find love and happiness...as he had found.

But his tone hadn't upset her. She smiled a small smile, filled with understanding. "I know very well it's a ridiculous thing to think, but we rarely forget the insecurities of our youth, do we?"

He had to agree with her, but he persisted in dissuading her. "That's all it is, Evelyn, an old and unjustified insecurity."

Evelyn didn't respond in agreement or disagreement, however. She asked, "Are you going to tell your family?"

"Why would I tell my family?" It wasn't for him to share something so private to her.

"Because it's the honorable thing to do, Cullen. I don't want to lie to them."

"I've seen you hold your head up proudly before rulers and leaders of men without an ounce of self-consciousness. Why are you so concerned about my family?"

She pulled herself up from the floor in response and sat on his lap. She stradled his waist and brought her hands up to cup his face. She looked at him earnestly. "Rulers and leaders of men don't matter to me, Cullen. But you do."

She kissed him deeply and he relaxed into it. When their lips fell apart again, he stood and picked her up with him. He carried her to the bed and undressed both of them before climbing in after her. He took her in his arms and made love to her slowly, savoring each touch, each movement and each sound that escaped her. Every kiss she reciprocated, every thrust she met eagerly and every tender whisper of breathless praise she accepted and responded to in kind with her whole body and her whole heart.

When they were both spent and he pulled her close, she asked him again. "Cullen...your family...?"

"I don't care if my family knows or doesn't know, Evelyn." He said, trying to stay awake. "I love you. We'll say or not say whatever you wish."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. "Thank you." She beamed. "I just don't want 'mistake' to be their word for me either. Just let me win them over first and then we can tell them. And Cullen," She said seriously now, "I'll prove to them I'm worthy of you, no matter what my lineage."

"Evelyn, I'm just pleased your father seems to think _I'm_ worthy of _you_."

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous, love. He's had this whole situation weighing on him for twenty-five years. You're taking me off his hands in a way that giving me to the Chantry never could. I'm going to cease being his burdensome dark secret and turn into your burdensome dark secret. You're taking away his disgraced dead brother's bastard child by a mage and marrying me into honest legitimacy. I'm sure he's so grateful at the prospect he'd sign his title over to you if you asked." She paused, considering, an evil glint in her eyes. "You know, maybe we should..."

"No." He replied sternly even before she asked the question he knew was on her lips.

"But, the_ title_..."

"No, Evelyn. Just. No."

xxxx

The morning of their departure from the Trevelyan estate, Cullen came upon the Bann in the stable yard. He was inspecting Cullen's horse.

When he noticed Cullen, he called out a greeting. "Commander, I meant to ask you if the horses I sent to Ferelden were acceptable?"

Now was his chance to return at least something of the dowry. "Yes, My Lord, about that..."

"Good. Good." Again Cullen was cut off. "I have to say, Commander, I was shocked you convinced Evelyn to come here on horseback. She's terrified of horses. How did you get her to relent?"

"It wasn't easy, sir, I assure you." If he wouldn't be allowed to return the horses, he could at least sate his curiosity. "I was wondering how exactly she came to dislike the animals so much?"

The Bann looked around and then after assuring no one else was within earshot he leaned down to say quietly and with what Cullen perceived as melancholy, "My brother had the same unfounded phobia. No doubt she inherited it from him. I'm glad to see you are helping her to overcome it."

Cullen couldn't help but think he was being praised for helping Evelyn overcome more than just a fear of horses.

* * *

_A/N: Cullen's family is being annoyingly difficult to write. I'm hoping they'll start cooperating soon... Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

A day's long storm delayed their arrival in South Reach, but Cullen couldn't say he minded. Hours alone in a tent with Evelyn with no distractions and nothing looming over their heads besides unending rain was amazingly relaxing. And she was cooking relentlessly. He couldn't bring himself to care that it meant she was still overthinking things because it was too damn good.

It was just before mid-day when they reached the Inquisition encampment near to the village proper. It had only just stopped raining when they rode up. They looked like a sorry pair of drowned rats. Well-fed drowned rats, but nonetheless. Evelyn, of course, was upset by her appearance and demanded time alone in their tent to 'prepare' before they went to see Cullen's family.

Cullen was happy to have the time to meet with Ser Barris and inspect the troops. They had been stationed here to assist with efforts to repair a bridge that had been leveled by fire in one of the early skirmishes of the war. Cullen found the Knight-Captain outside studying a few reports. The man saluted and then the two of them shook hands amicably.

"Commander, good to see you and the Inquisitor made it through the storm. We were expecting you days ago."

"Yes, the weather did cause us some delay." Cullen lied. He didn't need to admit that sex and food had made him drag his feet. He quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of delays why is your unit still here?"

"We had meant to be back to Skyhold weeks ago, but the men ran into trouble when the dam broke in the previous storm so we had to make plans to repair that as well." A slight smile graced Barris's face. "We, uh...we still have the dowry, Commander, safe and sound. Would you like to take charge of it yourself, or shall we proceed with bringing it back with us to Skyhold when we break camp?"

Cullen glared at him but Barris clearly didn't know what was good for him because he kept smiling and continued. "It's a good take, Commander. You're a lucky man. Dowries are serious business, you know. My sister's took our father five months to negotiate, and she doesn't have half the good qualities the Inquisitor has."

Cullen wondered if he could kill Barris quietly enough so Evelyn wouldn't hear.

The Knight-Captain seemed to realize he was balancing on a knife's edge with the Commander's patience, so it was his turn to change the subject. "You know, Commander, your family has been incredibly welcoming to all of us. The men have been grateful to have a little taste of home here, even if it isn't their own."

"_What_?" Cullen had known his sister approached Barris in the matter of the dowry, but this sounded a little more extensive than that.

Barris's infuriating smile grew wider. "Your sister's been generous with her inn, letting the men drink for free in their down time and we've been taking turns staying in a few rooms she's kept for us in the wet weather. And your mum's been feeding us personally when we're there. Fantastic cook. Better than I've ever had."

"_What_?" Cullen just repeated the word, stupidly, squinting his eyes shut painfully and rubbing them.

He wasn't looking at Barris anymore but he could hear the amusement in his voice. "We've really enjoyed hearing about the stories from when you were growing up."

Cullen opened his eyes and shot murder with them at the snickering Templar in front of him. Clearly the man felt too safe by half with Evelyn nearby. He was assuming Cullen wouldn't kill him within earshot of their leader. He almost wondered if she hadn't put Barris up to this. Then, as if she read the suspicions in his mind, Evelyn emerged from their tent to join them, likely to protect her agent.

"Ser Barris, good to see you." She said as the knight saluted her as well.

"Your Worship, I was just telling the Commander how welcoming we've found South Reach to be. Oh, and also your friend Varric arrived two days ago. He said he'd concluded his business in Kirkwall early, so he wanted to meet up with you here." He turned back to Cullen, "He's met your family is well, in fact, I believe he's at your sister's inn right now."

The look Cullen had given Barris was nothing compared to Evelyn's icy stare. "Varric is..._here_?" She asked slowly. "With Cullen's _family_?"

The Knight-Captain didn't get a chance to reply. Evelyn brushed past him, taking Cullen by the arm and practically breaking into a run for the village. She said through bared teeth as she pulled him along. "We have to get to Varric..._now!_"

Cullen wasn't thrilled by the fact that the dwarf was likely telling stories to his family that he'd rather not be told, but his mild consternation was nothing compared to the seething unrest that had overcome his betrothed. He took a moment to wonder how many stories Varric had about Evelyn when they were in the field together that he hadn't heard, likely because of threats having been issued.

When they reached the inn managed by his sister and her husband, Evelyn stopped outside the door for a moment. She stood and closed her eyes, seeming to gather herself together. When she opened her eyes again, she was the picture of calm nobility. She gestured for Cullen to go first. He opened the door and she followed.

The modest inn offered a welcome warmth compared to the still cool and damp outdoors. The light was dim inside and the smell of ale and the mid-day meal wafted around them. Cullen looked around the taproom and found what he was looking for. Varric sat at a table by the fire surrounded by a small group of people. He was talking animatedly to his enthralled audience.

Cullen took Evelyn's hand and started walking towards the group when he heard a shrill scream off to his left and was effectively tackled by what appeared to be a woman. He staggered a step sideways and Evelyn released his hand, taking a step back.

"Cullen!" His name was shouted in his face as arms came up around his neck. "Thank the Maker! We've missed you!"

"M...Mia?" He managed to speak his sister's name as she started covering his face with kisses.

xxxx

The woman that attacked Cullen was nearly as tall as him and much taller than Evelyn. She had beautiful corn silk blond hair tied up in a knot with a few tight little ringlets falling free into her face and down her neck. Evelyn noticed their eyes were the same shade of honey gold. Even before Cullen said her name, she knew this was his sister.

Evelyn took a respectful step back and let Mia 'greet' her brother. The greeting seemed to consist of shouting and kissing. Evelyn couldn't help but smile. Cullen already looked miserable. She wondered if anyone but family would dare to do this to him. She thought not. She wasn't even sure she would do this to him in front of people. Certainly not in front of his soldiers, which, unfortunately for him was what was happening. In addition to Varric seated by the fire, Evelyn recognized several of the Inquisition's ranks sitting or standing about, eating and drinking and now gawking at their stalwart Commander being cuddled like a kitten by his sister.

After a good long few minutes, Cullen was released from the cuddles and Mia stepped back to look at him and then she looked at Evelyn. Evelyn straightened, smiled, clasped her hands behind her back and bowed politely.

Cullen seemed flustered after his assault, but he managed to make an introduction. "Mia, this is Evelyn...I mean..." He cleared his throat, "this is the Inquisitor, Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick."

Evelyn bowed again and laughed a little. "Just Evelyn...if you please."

Mia smiled and extended her hand which Evelyn clasped in both of hers and shook eagerly. "I apologize, my lady, for getting carried away. We just haven't seen our Cullen in so long and there were times we never thought we would see him again." Despite the woman's wide smile, tears touched at the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away and smoothed out the apron she was wearing with her hands in a nervous gesture.

"No, please, we should be the ones apologizing for intruding on such an important family moment." Evelyn raised her voice to get the attention of the soldiers who were present, making it known that she was including them in her statement. "Shouldn't we?" She added pointedly.

Taking her meaning, the Inquisition soldiers all stood and started to scatter, offering mumbled apologies to Mia and Cullen as they passed. In moments the room was empty save for the siblings, Evelyn and Varric.

Cullen dipped his head down to her and whispered with obvious relief, "Thank you."

"Anytime, love." She whispered back.

Mia didn't witness the whispered exchange because she had turned towards the bar and a room that seemed to be behind it and she shouted so loud Evelyn jumped a little. "Boys! Out here! Now! Your Uncle's arrived!"

After a few hurried noises in the back room, two young teenagers who looked separated by two years in age at most emerged and came to stand behind their mother who introduced them. "These are my boys, Derrick and Ethan. Their father, Glenn is at the farm with mother and Branson."

Evelyn itemized the list of names she was taught in her head. Branson was Cullen's older brother, whose coin she wore around her neck for luck.

The boys each shook Cullen's hand in turn and Mia guided them all to where Varric was sitting, now alone. They sat and Evelyn caught Varric's eye.

_What in the Void are you doing here dwarf? _She asked silently with a glare.

He responded in kind with a look of false innocence that wouldn't bluff a virgin. _What do you mean?_

_If you said one word about me to these people, you're dead, Tethras_, Her narrowed eyes said.

Varric had the nerve to wink._ Only good things, Your Inquisitorialness, only good things. _

Mia had her boys bring food and drink and she insisted they take refreshment before going to see the rest of Cullen's family at the farm. "Your soldiers have really been helpful around here, Cullen and they've been helping Mum and Branson on the farm with odds and ends in their spare time as well. I can't tell if they're trying to earn favor with you or if they're just there for her cooking and mothering."

Cullen looked vaguely uncomfortable, but Evelyn could tell something in him was unexpectedly soothed at seeing family. "I see you've met Varric." He said, looking suspiciously at the dwarf. "I hope he hasn't been _telling tales_." Cullen's voice lowered an ominous octave at the last two words.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "We do get _books_ here, Cullen. And we can_ read_." Evelyn almost wanted to laugh at her scolding older-sisterly tone. "Or did you somehow think _The Tale of the Champion, _didn't circulate through South Reach, Hmmm? Until you wrote me from Skyhold, Messere Tethras' book is the only reason we knew you were still alive. So, I'll have you refrain from any admonishments about his_ stories_. He is _quite_ welcome here."

Cullen either couldn't or wouldn't respond. He just sat there looking appropriately chastised. Varric on the other hand wore a smug smirk and puffed out his chest hair.

Over the course of the meal, Cullen and Mia conversed about various things regarding other family members and old friends, their old home and their new ones. Evelyn hoped the bonding would last as long as possible, especially once they reached the farm, because the longer Cullen's family engaged with him, the less opportunity they would have to engage with her and find fault somewhere.

When they had drank and eaten their fill, Mia announced that she and her boys would accompany them to the farm straightaway. Evelyn stood back for a moment when everyone else filed out of the inn.

Varric instinctively rose from his seat and backed away, but she was quicker, longer legs and all, and she had him by the lapels of his coat in seconds. She leaned down to him and demanded, "You didn't tell his mother I could cook, did you?"

"Of course not!" He replied with an indignant scoff. "Who do you think you're talking to? That's rule number one. Never cook better than your mother-in-law."

Evelyn released him and smoothed out his garment where she grabbed him. She let out her breath and smiled. "Thanks, Varric. You're a good friend."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So, I changed Cullen's siblings' names to what they are 'supposed' to be. Mostly because I wasn't that attached to any particular names. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 7

They walked to the Rutherford's family farm with Mia and her boys under a bright and sunlit sky. Evelyn managed her nerves with a grace and propriety her overly proper father would have been proud of. Cullen, however, betrayed his own unexpected anxiety by gripping Evelyn's hand tighter and tighter as they went along, even while his face remained a blank slate of stoicism. Evelyn just smiled to herself and squeezed him back.

They meandered down paths, past a few other farms, over a small hill and alongside a placid lake eventually coming upon the most idyllic pastoral landscape Evelyn had ever seen. The smell of wildflowers wafted in the air, tall grasses swayed in the wind and somewhere in the distance she could hear children laughing. Mia's strides started to lengthen and grow faster, leaving Evelyn and Cullen to catch up to her, but before they did she leaned into him and asked with awe in her voice, "I know this isn't _where_ you grew up, but is this _how_ you grew up?"

He looked at her, clearly not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this..._this_." She waved her hand around with emphasis at the green pastures and then at the picturesque little farmhouse that had just come into view, a welcoming trail of smoke puffing out of a chimney. Even Varric couldn't have possibly conjured a more storybook vista than the one surrounding her right now.

Cullen rubbed the stubble at his jaw and looked around with a critical eye. "Uh...I suppose, yes. It's quite similar to the farm in Honnleath. Why?" He asked, suddenly sounding insecure laced with a trace of defensiveness, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Evelyn could hardly believe it. She clutched at his arm, trying to keep her voice down in her aghast enthusiasm to let him know what he had and had clearly taken for granted his whole life. "Wrong with it? Are you daft? This is...this..." She waved her arms around again, searching for the words. This was not where she grew up or how she grew up. She grew up behind tapestried walls and high hedges. She grew up in sitting rooms with governesses. She grew up in order and structure and stifling boredom. She grew up with whispers and propriety.

This was wide open spaces and wild meadows. This was a warm hearth and a whole family talking over a shared meal. This was running around outside until dark and coming home dirty and tired and happy. This was laughing children and a robust future.

This was...this... "Cullen," She finally said, breathless, "This is_ freedom_."

His eyes softened as he looked at her and then he quickly looked down at the ground, hiding a smile.

They caught up to Mia just outside the house. She picked up a lovely towheaded girl of six or seven summers who had been playing in the grass weaving a wreath of flowers. The two came up to Cullen.

"Evie, this is your Uncle Cullen. Give him what you made for him." Mia set the girl down and she extended the flower wreath to Cullen. He looked at it, clearly not knowing what to do.

Mia gave him a sharp look and Evelyn kicked his boot, motioning for him to take the flowers with her eyes. He took the flowers.

Mia gave him a satisfied smile. "And this is going to be your new aunt, please greet her as well, Evie." To which the little girl smiled politely and gave a short curtsy. It was adorable.

Evelyn knelt down to her level and extended her hand to shake. "I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Evie too." They smiled at each other then shook hands.

Mia asked the girl where her father was. This was one of Branson's little ones then. If Evelyn remembered correctly there would be two more girls, and two boys. The girl whispered in her aunt's ear and then Mia motioned them forward.

"Come on." She said. "Branson's on the archery field with mum and the others."

Cullen started following, but Evelyn stopped him to rescue the flowers from being crushed in his now sweaty fist. She replaced them with her hand and then allowed him to proceed.

They were still a ways off when Evelyn saw the targets and a tall man who was nearly the spitting image of Cullen. He was leaning on a longbow and was surrounded by children of varying ages. They were watching an older woman, dressed in hunting leathers. She was slender with pale grey hair. She was taking aim with her own bow and they were just in time to see her release the arrow to strike dead center on the farthest target.

Evelyn let go of Cullen's hand to start applauding the shot, but her clapping was drowned out by Mia yelling.

"He's here! He's finally here!" It wasn't surprising she got everyone's attention. Evelyn hoped she hadn't roused any corpses. Killing undead wasn't the best way to endear oneself to new family.

If she thought the shouting was over, however she was sorely mistaken. Cullen's brother let out a yell before he came barreling towards them and tackling him the same way Mia had. The effect was somewhat different, both men stumbling backwards and nearly falling down. Evelyn could see Cullen smiling inside the hug.

The two eventually separated and Branson introduced his children. No small feat when the little ones were running circles around each other and screaming, the excitement of the day now having taken hold of them. While introductions were being made, Mia's husband came across the fields and joined them. Apologies were made for Branson's wife and Cullen's youngest sister. Rosalie lived with her husband in the next village and was due to give birth to their first any day now. Branson's wife was staying with her until then.

Throughout all this, Cullen's mother, at least that was who Evelyn guessed she was, stood with her bow, silently observing. She was a striking woman, tall like the rest of them. Or rather, they were tall like her, she supposed. Finally, everyone else stepped aside and Cullen made his way over to his mother. She quirked her lip up in small smile, just like Cullen's, when her son picked her up in a large and unashamed embrace. They exchanged a few words that Evelyn didn't hear then Cullen pulled her close again, closing his eyes and looking more at peace than Evelyn had seen him look anywhere outside of her own arms.

When the reunions were complete, Mrs. Rutherford walked over to the group of them and took charge of the situation.

Her voice was clear and commanding. "Branson, take your brother and get him drunk. He's earned it and he looks like he needs it. Mia, mind the children for a while so the Inquisitor and I can get acquainted." People scattered immediately, leaving her and Evelyn alone with Cullen sparing her one last smirk over his shoulder as he was led away by his brother.

"Come along now, Evelyn dear." Evelyn followed Cullen's mother into the house. She was brought into the kitchen. It was every bit as warm and inviting as she imagined it would be. There was a snapping fire and it smelled of herbs and freshly baked bread. She was instructed to sit down at the large kitchen table that had a dusting of flour atop it. Mrs. Rutherford propped her bow against the mantle and then sat across from her.

The two women sat staring at each other, hands folded in front of them. Evelyn made sure to keep her breaths deep and even, she made sure to meet the woman's eyes and she made sure to keep smiling. All the things Leliana had taught her about enduring an interrogation. She vaguely wondered if she should state her name and her rank to start things off, but Mrs. Rutherford started instead.

"My children don't know this,_ and you're not going to tell them_, but I wasn't raised a farmer. Farming was their father's trade. He loved it and I loved him. Before I met him, however, I worked as a runner for one of the militia groups established by Teyrn Loghain during the occupation."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "You were a spy." She said directly. This was no woman to be trifled with, she could tell. When faced with someone of equal or greater cunning, directness and honesty were actually better weapons than subterfuge and bluffing. Maker bless Leliana for being such a good advisor.

Mrs. Rutherford raised her own eyebrow, intrigued, if not pleased by Evelyn's strategy. "I was a patriot."

"Then I should be grateful to you as the source of Cullen's loyalty and dedication." Evelyn said sincerely. Now it was the older woman's move.

"Cullen was lost to us for a very long time." Evelyn just nodded her head in agreement, waiting for the inevitable question. Of course it came. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"I do." She would offer the man's mother nothing but honesty, but it wasn't her place to elaborate on Cullen's personal history.

"Will you tell me?"

"It's for him to tell you or not tell you." Evelyn couldn't help but bite her lower lip, possibly betraying her nerves.

After a long pause, Mrs. Rutherford smiled slowly and then abruptly changed the subject. "So, is there something wrong with you?"

Evelyn swallowed. "Pardon me, ma'am?"

"That dowry was excessive, even for someone as important as you. Even if that was eventually the price your father was prepared to pay, it's odd that it was his opening offer. We have no titles here. You're not 'marrying up' as they say. Why should your father even care about presenting Cullen with a dowry? So, I can only assume there must be something wrong with you."

_Honesty, Evelyn. Honesty. You're not going to manipulate this woman._

"My father isn't aware that I know this and he would prefer that no one knows, _so you're not going to tell anyone," _Evelyn echoed Mrs. Rutherford's threat at the start of their conversation. "I'm a bastard."

A slight twitch at the corner of one eye was the only response Evelyn got, so she continued with the truth of her birth.

"My 'father's' brother was a Templar who became involved with a mage. Those were my real parents. They died and I was adopted by my uncle, who I now call 'father'." She wasn't expecting it, but with those few simple sentences out in the open a weight lifted off of Evelyn's shoulders that she hadn't even known was there. She heard herself audibly exhale and she felt herself slump a little in her chair with the relief of it.

Another long and silent moment went by. Evelyn waited. Then, Mrs. Rutherford's eyes crinkled and she started laughing. It was unexpected and the way the woman smiled reminded her so much of Cullen. "Well, that's worlds more interesting than I expected." She said through chuckles. "Here I was thinking you'd just be another boring noble. I should have known Cullen wouldn't have settled for someone dull."

Mrs. Rutherford rose and pulled out a bottle of spirits from a cabinet along with two glasses. She poured them each a shot. Evelyn wasn't usually one for spirits, but she downed it in one go, earning her another smile from her future mother-in-law.

The tone of the conversation was suddenly more relaxed. "So, my son looks well fed. You're cooking for him, aren't you?"

"I...am." The damn woman knew everything.

"Good. He'd forget to eat if someone didn't force him. He's always been like that." She sipped at her own drink, seeming to consider her next statement. "Has it been hard for him?"

Evelyn wasn't sure if she was referring to something specific or just everything she assumed her son had been through in the years of his absence from their lives. "It has. But I'd like to think it's getting better. And I hope to make it better still in the future."

Mrs. Rutherford finished her drink and sighed. "I'm happy he has you then. And thank you for bringing him home."

They each had another drink and sat quietly for a while before his mother brought up the dowry again. "So, he tried to return it, right?"

"Oh, he tried." Evelyn laughed a little.

"And you're father was having none of it, I assume?"

"Actually, Cullen left Ostwick with more than he originally got."

"He never had a head for negotiations, that boy. He's too honest by half. Mia's the shrewd one." She said proudly. "Takes after me. And for the love of the Maker, don't ever let him bet on cards."

Evelyn's eyes went wide. "I...um...I think maybe I'll let Messere Varric tell you all _that_ story."

At that Mrs. Rutherford rose. "Come along dear, let's get Mia and we'll start dinner for when the men get back."

Evelyn rose with her and the two women linked arms as they walked back outside into the sunlight. To Evelyn, it seemed a little brighter even than before.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"You're too old for her."

Cullen leaned back flat atop the still damp grass and looked up at the sun peaking in and out of the clouds. "Probably." He replied, only half paying attention to his brother.

"And she's too pretty for you."

"I agree." He thought it possible that Leliana had a few names of Orlesian nobles who would argue that point, but his brother was the last person he'd admit that to.

"And her family actually_ liked_ you?"

Cullen tried not to sound offended. "So it would seem."

Branson passed the bottle of moonshine back to him. He took it, drank from it and tried not to claw at his throat as the vile spirit went down. He was reminded of the summer before he left to join the Order when the two of them broke into their father's stash of the stuff and got impossibly drunk, impossibly quickly and vomited on the steps of the Chantry.

Cullen handed the bottle back and made a contented sort of sigh. He had lost track of time, but he thought the sun looked closer to the horizon so he imagined they'd been sitting here in this field by the lake drinking for quite a while. He couldn't really tell if he was feeling the alcohol or not but he did feel very much..._at home. _And he supposed that was the point. He hadn't spoken of himself but Branson prattled on like he was always want to do even when they were boys. He caught Cullen up on all the events of the family from the years of his absence.

Even if Cullen had wanted to talk, which he didn't, he doubted he would have been able to get a word in. That suited him just fine as he was glad not to have to talk about himself here. He was glad he could just be Cullen Rutherford, come home to visit. He was glad to be just a son and a brother, and a man betrothed to a woman, not a Templar of the Order, or a Commander of legions. He was glad to just 'be'.

But finally he did think to ask a question. "What do you suppose Mum is talking to Evelyn about?" The words felt a little thick in his mouth. Maybe he was feeling the moonshine a little.

Branson waved him off. "Oh, you know, typical stuff, threats and what not. Your girl can handle it if anyone can. Though I'd wager half those demons she fights haven't got a thing on our mother. My wife almost called it off after their little betrothal chat. And Mum made Rosalie's husband cry."

Cullen smiled widely up at the sky. "Does she still think we don't know she was a spy during the war?"

"Yes, and she's not hearing otherwise from me." His brother gave him a threatening look suggesting Cullen would best keep silent as well. "I have to see her every day. If it makes her happy to keep her secrets I'm happy to let her. I'd rather my wife not see her make _me_ cry."

The men both laughed a little too loudly and a little too long, courtesy of the drink. When they wiped the tears away from their eyes, Branson handed him the last swig of the shine and rose, dusting off his pants. "We should get back. Make sure none of the women murdered each other yet."

Cullen started laughing again when he realized he'd often walked into Josephine's office at Skyhold half wondering if Cassandra wouldn't be lifeless on the floor, or if he'd find Vivienne's corpse littering the Rookery amongst Leliana's birds.

He and his brother arrived back at the farmhouse to the most amazing smells wafting all around. He suddenly felt more hungry than he could ever remember being. If someone had asked him yesterday what his favorite foods had been as a child he would honestly have answered that he didn't remember. That is until right this moment. It seemed his family remembered for him. And the thought that who he was before the Blight, before Kirkwall, before everything, still existed here with them was more comforting than he had any idea he even needed it to be.

Along with the delicious smells of dinner, happy yelling and shouting was also carrying in the air. Usually the shrill notes of those sorts of noises, inevitable with every large family he'd ever known except Evelyn's, shot straight through to his brain making him want to go back in the other direction to avoid it. Right now, however, it seemed duller and more tolerable than he recalled from his youth. He realized it was definitely the moonshine making it easier to bear. If he had known alcohol could help make spending time with family easier he would have come back years ago with a case of dwarven whiskey under his arm.

They came upon the children running about in front of the house apparently chasing Evelyn, who was playing the Dragon to their Knights. Cullen stopped to watch her. She was laughing in between her very convincing dragon roars. Her eyes were bright and full of life and she practically pulsed with a joyous sort of energy that she very much didn't have when they were with her more reserved family.

Cullen spied Evelyn reach into her one of the pouches on her belt and pull out a flask. She shattered it on the ground leaving a dramatic billow of smoke where she had been standing and no longer was, leaving the children squealing even louder in delight. He looked over and, as expected, she was standing right next to him observing the chaos of over stimulated little ones.

"I haven't seen you pull that trick in while." He commented.

"The last time I did, I discovered too late that Sera had replaced my normal flask with one filled with bees." She replied dryly. "Dorian was healing the stings on my backside for days."

Another fit of laughter overtook him at that image.

"You're drunk." She accused him with a smile on her face. "You smell like The Iron Bull after we go dragon hunting."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not drunk." He denied vehemently knowing it was a lie. "I'm simply relaxed."

"You're never relaxed. And I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. Your mum was right. If anyone deserves to get sloshed it's you, love. And Dorian seems to find Bull quite sexy when he's right hanged after we go dragon hunting. Now that I'm afforded the same vision, I think I quite agree." She gave him a cheeky wink, and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. He was just inebriated enough to grab her up into a rough and clumsy embrace so he could get himself a real kiss.

He was reluctant to let her go when he discovered that, _Maker, _she tasted amazing when he was drunk. Unfortunately, his family proved as intrusive as they ever were. Evelyn giggled into his kiss at the sounds of disgust and horror at the sight of their affection coming from the children, led by Branson.

Evelyn tried to push him away, but he kept his arms around her even though he'd succumbed to the pressure to cancel their kiss.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, eyes wide and excited. She looked in all directions around them before she perched her hands on his chest and whispered up at him. "Did you know your mother was a spy for Ferelden against Orlais during the occupation?" She asked sounding both titillated and scandalized.

"I did, but she doesn't know that. So she told you herself then? I don't think she would have if she knew you're abysmal at keeping secrets."

Evelyn just shrugged. "The business of secrets isn't about keeping them, my love, it's about what you do with them. Now that I know your mother played at The Game in her youth, I feel much more comfortable about my chances for success with her. All this time I was fretting over nothing! I wish you would have told me. Here I was thinking I'd be up against someone who was..._normal_. Now I know she's just like us!"

"Speak for yourself. I am perfectly _normal_. You'll recall that's why your father likes me." Cullen swayed a little as he bowed his head down trying to capture another kiss. He was thwarted again, this time by his sister's bellowing.

"Lady Evelyn! Come help, we're getting the table set!"

Evelyn looked more excited than he'd ever seen her at the prospect of assisting with possibly the most mundane domestic task he could have imagined. "I'm coming Mia!" She hollered back so loudly Cullen winced. She gave him a quick kiss on his nose and escaped from his embrace to run headlong for the house.

Cullen watched her go in and then watched his mother as she exited and made her way towards him. She came to stand next to him and they enjoyed a brief moment of quiet as the children were herded inside.

"You smell like a distillery." She said.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and tried to look appropriately contrite. "You did tell Branson to get me drunk, you'll recall."

"I did. And it looks good on you. You were always so serious." His mother turned to look him in the eyes. "She looks good on you too, by the way. I like her."

"Thank the Maker for that!" Cullen let out, not bothering to hide his relief. "She's been beside herself since that damn dowry was delivered thinking somehow it would make you feel ill towards her. I told her she was being foolish."

"Well, she was right, so don't go telling her 'I told you so'. It did at first. Make me wonder about her. No one sends a dowry like that unless there's something wrong with the lass they're trying to get rid of."

Cullen looked down at his mother, shocked.

She scoffed at him. "Oh, don't be so naive Cullen." She lifted a hand to his cheek and patted affectionately. And maybe with a hint of condescension. "You have honesty and honor in spades my dear boy, but you have no mind for The Game. It's a good thing you have her now, with all your very large and worldly responsibilities." Somehow she made that sound condescending as well. "She'll keep you safe."

Cullen couldn't help but smile at that sentiment, as his drink addled mild conjured memories of Evelyn seething with jealousy and shooting murderous looks at the many randy nobles who attempted to get his attention at the Winter Palace.

"Anyway, I asked her what was wrong with her."

"You did what?" Cullen sputtered out.

"Spare me your indignation, Son, she'll still be warming your bed tonight, she wasn't upset by our conversation in the least."

"I...uh…um..." There was no way to respond to his mother's insinuation without shriveling up in embarrassment.

She just laughed at his discomfort. Eerily reminding him of Evelyn. Which caused him to choke on his next breath. His mother patted him briskly on the back. _He must never think on their similarities again._

_"_Did you know she's a bastard? Tragically romantic story, that."

"I...did." _Interesting_. "Did she tell you that herself? She didn't want you to know... Wait, did you already know that I knew or are you just rubbish at keeping secrets too?"

"It's not about keeping the secrets, dear, it's about what one does with them. I would have thought she'd taught you that already. And what do you mean 'too'?"

Cullen wondered if the two of them were already in collusion against him or if they were just too frighteningly alike to dwell on. "Nothing." He mumbled nervously and his hand moved to the back of his neck again, but it never made contact because his mother swatted it down.

"Stop that." She snapped. "I can't believe you haven't outgrown that tic yet. You would have the most obvious tell at cards I've ever seen."

"What? Did Evelyn tell you...?" _About the Wicked Grace loss for the ages..._He finished the sentence in his head but wasn't nearly drunk enough to say it out loud.

"No dear. Varric already told us all _that _story. And with great enthusiasm, I might add. But that was only because none of your subordinates had the courage. It's not as if they all don't know. It was good for you, I think. A soldier needs to know his Commander is occasionally human."

They stood silent for a bit longer before she said softly and sincerely, "I'm very proud of you Cullen. And I can see you love her enough that it wouldn't matter what I said but, for what it's worth, I give you my blessings on your betrothal and may the Maker watch over you both."

Cullen just looked up at the sky, growing dim with the setting of the sun, too overwhelmed to say thank you. When he was finally able to swallow down the swell of emotion, he realized he had a very important question to ask.

"Mum, when you think of Evelyn, what comes to mind, do you think?" Perhaps she had the answer he'd been pondering this whole time.

"In a word?" The wiser older woman said. "Devoted."

* * *

A/N: Just an epilogue chapter to go now. Cullen is going to be reluctantly enjoying a holiday on his ill-gotten villa while trying not to hear Evelyn tell him "I told you so." :) Thanks so much for reading! Fluff is so much fun sometimes!


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Evelyn found him flat on his back in the sand contentedly soaking up the sunlight. His skin had darkened to a golden tan and she paused before calling out to him, taking in every bare inch of it with her greedy eyes. She licked her lips in triumph, having known from the very beginning that _this_ was the outcome she desired; the outcome that he desired too, even though he hadn't known it yet. And here was that outcome, naked and beautiful, right in front of her. Her lovely lion, basking in the sunlight, relaxed, _for once_, and at peace,_ finally, _and looking for all the world like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

She knew this was what he needed. A private beach, outside a secluded villa, in a quiet corner of Orlais, far from his past, far from the present and entirely representing the future she wanted for him. _For them_. But _dear Maker_, it had been like pulling teeth trying to get him here.

Cullen stirred and opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. The gentle lapping sounds of the waters of the Waking Sea must have lulled him into the Fade for a bit because he yawned and then stretched sleepily.

"Have a nice cat nap, love?" She asked, kneeling down beside to him.

"I wasn't asleep." He reached out and pulled her down to lie next to him. "But if you joined me I might be able to."

"If I join you, I assure you, there will be no sleeping involved." She curled along his body and threw one of her legs across him, rubbing teasingly.

"Do we have time?" He rolled over and smiled wickedly, pinning her beneath him.

"Vivienne and Michel just arrived but they're going to get themselves settled before we leave for the party. Vivienne said it's imperative we arrive fashionably late."

Cullen nearly jumped off of her and started frantically searching for his clothes. "Maker's Breath, Evelyn! Why didn't you say they're already here?"

"Cullen, I assure you, no one but me was going to interrupt your nude sunbathing." Evelyn rolled her eyes at him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to her as he quickly, _and disappointingly_, dressed. "Proper guests aren't just going to start wandering about the grounds before even greeting their host. That's you by the way. You'll do well to remember that when we're here in the future. They're being shown to their rooms as we speak."

"There are _windows,_ Evelyn!" Cullen pointed. She couldn't make out if anyone was actually looking down at the beach from said windows, but she admitted to herself that all the bedrooms did have a view of the sea.

"Hm. Well, bully for Vivienne if she caught a peek. I seriously doubt you're the first Templar she's seen naked. I don't think Michel swings that way."

Cullen let out an exasperated sigh. "And you know I still don't quite feel comfortable about..._owning_ this in the first place."

Evelyn almost laughed. He said 'owning' as if he were talking about something shameful, like owning slaves, or a brothel. "Shall I have Rylen send us a unit of infantry that you can make run drills on the beach to help you feel more at home? That would put a damper on the nakedness however..." It was said in jest but it had nearly come to that.

Fortunately, Vivienne and Josephine had been urging Evelyn to attend at least one summer ball in Orlais to see and be seen and keep a hand in the Game. And there were more than a few to choose from in the vicinity of Cullen's new villa. Evelyn had Leliana feed Cullen a story about how important it was that he be _seen_ as well.

The Spymaster had more than enough ways to manipulate people. She didn't need to use Cullen as a reluctant agent, but it served Evelyn's purpose of coaxing him into making use of his new holding and have an unofficial holiday. He knew better than to say no to Leliana. Of course, Cullen wasn't thrilled about being used as eye candy, so in what Evelyn considered her own stroke of brilliance, she invited Michel de Chevin to attend as well.

Vivienne was pleased because Evelyn was taking her advice and she found Michel an acceptable escort. Cullen was accepting, if still not entirely happy, because he hoped Michel's good looks would detract from his own. Evelyn was happy because she got to see Cullen naked on a beach, enjoying a much deserved vacation, even if it was a working one. If it wasn't for the war, all would be right with the world.

Cullen extended his hand and helped her up. "I already checked. The chevaliers have this region well in hand. There wasn't much fighting between Gaspard and Celene here. Otherwise, I _would_ have brought a unit of men with us."

"Of course you would have, dearest." She patted his arm and they walked slowly back towards the house.

"I still don't see why I have to attend tonight. Certainly the three of you can charm enough support and secrets out of people. You don't need me standing there trying to avoid speaking." Cullen had gone from blissful contentment to full on sulking in a matter of minutes.

"But I love it when you stand around silently looking fierce." She crooned.

He made a sound somewhere between a snort and a grunt. "Oh? Did you love it when people were trying to grab my behind at the Winter Palace?" He never missed an opportunity to bring up her seething jealousy.

"I'll be just fine managing my jealousy tonight, my love. You've already accepted my dowry. You're stuck with me now, no matter who swoons over you." It was another joke with a definite foundation on truth. He was _hers_. No matter what. Frankly, if he collected a field of admirers, the only thing she'd feel for them was pity because they'd never have him.

Cullen, ever serious, stopped them and turned her to face him. He leaned his forehead down to hers and spoke so softly, she almost had to strain to hear. "_Fuck_ the dowry, Evelyn. I was already yours when you said you'd marry me. I was already yours when we first made love. I was already yours when we first kissed." And then he kissed her for emphasis. "Only yours. And you're still and will always be _mine_." He added the last part with a cheeky smile, harkening back to the first 'word' he had used for her when this all started.

Evelyn laughed. "Is that still the only word you can think of for me?"

"Actually, my mother had one that I thought was perfect. She called you 'devoted'."

Evelyn beamed and she felt a blush rising into her cheeks, her insides fluttering like butterflies. "She _did_? That's..._wonderful_! I knew I'd win her over!"

Cullen rolled his eyes. "You knew nothing of the sort. Do you have any idea how much of your nonsensical worrying I had to endure?"

She batted her lashes at him, but it only seemed to annoy him more. "Then maybe my word for you should be 'indulgent'?"

It was his turn to laugh. "When it comes to you, yes, that would be appropriate. Considering our agenda for the evening, however, I'll take anything but 'pretty'. Seriously, though, Evelyn, you made me pick one..."

She hadn't expected him to actually want to play this game, but she saw in his eyes that he really did want to know what her most intimate thought of him was. She didn't need long to consider. She pulled him down for another kiss, wrapping herself around him and holding tight. When their mouths parted, she whispered her word for him against his lips.

"_Perfect_."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading this fluffy nonsense! I almost wanted to write about the party they were going to, but I decided to end it on a kiss instead before Vivienne ruined things ;) I think the next thing up for this series is a giant fluffy wedding. I love wedding stories where friends and families collide and all kinds of insane shit happens. I see Sera face down in a punch bowl and Bull and Dorian shagging in the Chantry again. We'll see if inspiration hits. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
